Big Time Date
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos enjoy the best date ever... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! I worked hard on this story and I really hope you enjoy it! The inspiration for it came from reading one of the embarrassing stories someone had submitted to the latest issue of Cosmopoitan magazine. LOL! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Date**

Tonight was a particularly romantic night for James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. The cute couple were spending the evening together on a much-deserved date. After leaving the apartment, they went to see the newest horror movie at the local theater. They both enjoyed the movie, and James thought it was just adorable the way Carlos would snuggle closer into his side every time there was a particularly scary part. He would just hold him comfortingly with his arm draped across his shoulders.

After the movie, they shared a hotdog at the snack bar and exited the theater, walking hand-in-hand back to Mrs. Knight's red SUV, which they had borrowed for the evening. James opened the door for Carlos, gave him a light kiss before getting into the car. The minute James got in and started the car, he and Carlos laced their fingers together, resting their hands on the console between the seats.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" James asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yep. I loved it when we were cuddling during the movie." the cute Latino boy replied.

James smiled and gave Carlos' hand a light squeeze. As they drove through the traffic, heading back to the Palm Woods, they drove beside a stretch of beach. Looking out the window, Carlos found the constantly-moving water and cool-looking sand to be so enticing.

"Hey, James, instead of going back to the Palm Woods just yet, why don't we take a walk on the beach?" Carlos asked, sounding excited.

"How could I pass up the opportunity to take a walk with you?" James smiled.

They pulled off the road and into the small parking area next to the beach and got out of the car. Before they began their walk, they both removed their shoes and socks. Walking around to the front of the car, they held hands again and walked out onto the beach.

The cool sand felt so good as it shifted under their feet and between their toes. The entire empty stretch of beach was softly illuminated by an unusually-bright moon hanging overhead. They made their way down to the frothy water, the sounds of the city fading into the background. The sweet couple walked in the edge of the water, letting it's coolness wash over their feet and get the bottoms of their jeans wet. This was so romantic, so special. James and Carlos treasured every moment they could spend together; they were in love.

As the pair walked leisurely along the beach, they noticed a dark shape standing out starkly against the sand. Upon a closer look, they saw that this dark shape was a dock stretching several feet out in the water.

"You wanna go sit down and dip our toes in the water?" James asked, motioning to the dock.

"Sure." Carlos said.

They walked out onto to dock and sat down on the edge near the end. James had no trouble in dipping his toes in the water, but Carlos was a slightly different story. His legs were about seven inches shorter than James' and he didn't come close to reaching the water with even the tips of his toes. James couldn't help but smile when he saw the adorable pout on Carlos' face as he tried to dip his toes in the soothing water.

"Shorty." the pretty boy giggled.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at James and persisted. He stretched his legs almost straight and was still a good two inches from reaching the water. Being his usual determined-but-not-thinking self, he stretched farther. He was about to rejoice when he felt his toes touch the water, but he was cut short when he suddenly slid off the edge of the dock and was met by a rush of water.

He was able to hold his breath just in time before he fell into the water. He was stunned at first, but he quickly kicked his way back to the surface. When his head broke the surface of the water, the first thing he heard was James' hysterical laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Carlos said, wiping the stinging saltwater out of his eyes.

"I wish you could have seen your face!" James said through his laughter, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but it's still not funny." Carlos said, floating in the swaying water.

As James recovered from his laughter, he stood and offered his hand to Carlos to help him out of the water. Carlos reached up and took James' hand, but instead of letting himself be lifted up, he yanked on James' arm and sent him tumbling face-first into the water.

Plunging through the water, James got a mouthful of wet sand when he face was pushed into the bottom. He quickly spit out the sand as he kicked his way to the surface.

"What was that for?" he asked, sounding irritated as he wiped the salty water from his eyes.

"That's for laughing at me." Carlos replied as-a-matter-of-factly, swimming the short distance between he and James, "And this is for looking so incredibly hot when you're wet."

Before James could say anything, Carlos pulled him in for a soft, passionate kiss. All irritation and slight anger melted away at the sweet contact and a soft moan slid from him as he felt Carlos' soft lips moving against his own. He could never resist Carlos' innocent brown eyes and his skilled lips; they just drove him insane. Everything about the adorable Latino boy drove him insane, whether it was watching the happy look on his face when they were dancing, or seeing him eat a corndog when he would wrap his lips so seductively around it, or the sight of his jeans stretching so perfectly across his hips whenever he bent over to pick up something; it all made his heart race and his love grow.

When the two pulled away from the kiss, they just floated there for a few minutes, just gazing into each others eyes. The look Carlos had in his eyes made James' heart flutter. He looked to innocent, but underneath that innocence was the hot, sexy side that only James saw. That look always got under the pretty boy's skin.

Moaning, James pulled Carlos in for another kiss, this one much more heated than the previous one. The suddenness of the kiss surprised Carlos a little, but he quickly caught on and kissed James back, teasing his tongue along the seam of his lips. James gladly accepted the invitation and they both moaned as their tongues clashed and rolled together, mapping out each warm contour of their mouths.

"Mmmm, I love you." James moaned, running the fingers of one hand through Carlos' wet hair.

Carlos moaned in response and tried his best to grind against James while staying afloat in the water. Noticing this, James parted the kiss briefly so he could pull Carlos underneath the dock and push him up against one of the thick, wooden posts. This was much better for them to grind their hips together, feeling each other quickly getting hard. Moaning, Carlos wrapped his legs around James' waist and thrust against him. His back arched against the post as the cool water enveloped and caressed their bodies.

His arousal was heightened when James moved his kisses down from his lips to his neck. The boy's head lolled back in pleasure as James sucked and nibbled on his skin. James knew that Carlos' neck was one of his weak spots, which was a fact that he loved to take advantage of. The feeling of his boyfriend getting hard and squirming under his touch was such a turn-on for James.

After he had left his mark on Carlos' caramel skin, James moved higher, placing a trail of light kisses up to the boy's ear.

"Mmm, I can feel you getting hard, baby." he moaned into Carlos' ear, "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes, please!" Carlos gasped, shivering at the feeling of James' hot breath tickling his skin.

"How would you feel about going over there to the shore and make love on the sand with the water washing over us? Would you like that, Carlos?" James moaned, rubbing himself hard between Carlos' legs.

The smaller boy couldn't help but moan at the thought of doing what James had just suggested. That had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever heard James say.

"Ngh, please, James! Please take me over there and pound my ass so hard I won't be able to walk." Carlos moaned, the friction from their jeans driving him crazy.

James didn't need to be told twice. He and Carlos pulled away from each other and swam the short distance over to the shore where they quickly resumed their heated kissing. Before he laid back, Carlos pulled his own shirt up over his head and dropped it to the sand beside him.

James paused for a moment when Carlos laid back so he could look at him. The water glistened off his caramel skin and the prominent bulge in his jeans told James just how much he wanted him. Seeing this, the pretty boy wasted no time in removing his own soaking-wet shirt and dropping it in the sand beside Carlos'. He then leaned down and kissed Carlos passionately again, moaning when their bare chests touched.

Whilst they kissed, James set his hands to work at undoing Carlos' jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear. He delighted in the pleasured gasp that Carlos made when the cool water hit his overheated skin. They were laying so the lower part of their bodies was still in the water, so they felt this perfectly.

"Mmm, you're so hot like this." James moaned, grabbing Carlos' hands and pinning them to the sand on either side of his head.

Carlos couldn't help but smile; he loved it when James got all hot and excited like this. The pretty boy leaned down and attached his lips to Carlos' neck, kissing him there briefly before moving slightly lower to nibble along his collar bone. A soft sigh slid from Carlos' lips and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as James' skilled lips worked along his damp skin.

"Go lower." the smaller boy moaned, his heart racing and his groin throbbing.

James was more than happy to comply with his lover's request. He loved to feel the boy writhing beneath him, his muscles tensing under his lips. He licked a slow line down the middle of Carlos' chest, sending a shiver down his spine. James continued lower, tracing each soft line of his slightly-pronounced muscles. He kissed down to where Carlos' abdomen and the water met before leaning back up and casting the boy a firey glance.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he sighed, shifted his hips against Carlos'.

Carlos arched his back in pleasure and spread his legs, gasping softly when the coolness of the water touched his inner crevasse.

"T-take me….please! I want you to shove your big, thick cock up inside me and do me hard. Please, James, I need you so bad." the raven-haired boy said, digging his fingers into the wet sand.

Deciding that he had teased Carlos enough, James leaned up on his knees and pulled his jeans and boxers down and lay them aside with the rest of their wet clothes. Carlos moaned and chewed at his bottom lip when he saw James naked and his body wet and so sexy in front of him. The salty water covered him and it glistened in the moonlight, accentuating every line and curve of his perfectly toned body. The sight of James naked always made Carlos instantly hard.

"Get 'em wet." James said, placing two of his fingers at Carlos' lips.

Carlos wasted no time in taking the two fingers into his mouth and coating them thoroughly with his saliva. James moaned as he watched him swirl his tongue around them. It reminded him of whenever the sweet Latino boy would suck his cock, an act he quickly became skilled at.

Once his fingers were thoroughly coated with the boy's saliva, James pulled them out and trailed them seductively down Carlos' body. He brought his hand under the water and quickly found the boy's opening with them. He teased his fingers at the tight hole before carefully sliding them in.

He watched Carlos' face closely, loving the expressions he could make appear on his face. At first, the fingers in him were a little uncomfortable, but Carlos soon adjusted and it felt so good. He loved how James was always so gentle and teasing whenever he prepared him. Sometimes James could have him on the brink of coming just by moving his fingers a particular way.

James scissored his fingers several times to open Carlos up to what was to soon come. When he was sure the boy was relaxed enough, he pulled his fingers out of him, causing him to whimper slightly in loss. Carlos looked down in just enough time to see James spit in his hand and reach down to slick his thick cock.

"You ready, baby?" James asked, giving Carlos a sexy smirk.

The raven-haired boy nodded, unable to find his voice at the moment. James placed his hands on Carlos' knees and pushed his legs farther apart, exposing him completely to him. He leaned forward and placed the tip of his cock at the boy's gaping hole, pausing to watch the look of anticipation on Carlos' face. He then took a deep breath before pushing in slowly. A series of pitiful gasps escaped Carlos' lips as he felt himself stretched by James' thickness. He arched his back into the touch and gladly took in everything James had to offer. When the pretty boy was fully sheathed inside his lover, he paused for a moment to allow him to relax.

"Mmm, Carlos, you feel so good. You're so tight and so warm." James moaned, shifting his hips and leaning down to press a soft kiss to Carlos' lips.

The smaller boy sighed in pleasure and responded to the kiss, reaching up to cradle James' cheek and reach back to tangle his fingers through his wet hair.

"You ready for me to move?" James asked when he pulled back.

"Please!" Carlos gasped.

A sexy smile tugged at James' lips as he pulled back slowly. He and Carlos shared a quick glance before he thrust back in, causing Carlos to moan loudly and dig his fingers harder into the sand. James quickly repeated this motion, his moans joining Carlos'. He just loved how no matter how many times he and Carlos made love, he always remained so perfectly tight, just like the day they'd lost their virginity together.

It didn't take long for James to pick up the pace of his thrusting, responding to Carlos' whimpers and moans and his own intense need. James braced his hands against the sand to give him the right leverage to thrust perfectly into the smaller boy beneath him. It just drove him insane to feel Carlos' legs sliding up and down his sides, leaving trails of fire behind.

"Ngh, James!" Carlos whimpered, "Ugh, harder! Harder! Please! Do it harder!"

The pretty boy smirked; he loved that he could do this to Carlos, to have him squirming and moaning beneath him and to know that this beautiful boy loved him. Carlos arched his back off the sand longing to have some kind of friction against his painfully-hard cock. He tried to rub it against James' hard abs, but he couldn't quite reach. James seemed to notice this, because he leaned down a bit, propping himself on one elbow and reaching between their hot bodies to grip the boy's erection. He jacked him off in time with his thrusts, smiling sexily when a soft cry left Carlos' lips.

Pleasure coursing through his small body, Carlos reached up and pulled James down and crashed their lips together. A simultaneous moan left them as they kissed heatedly and rolled their tongues together. James was now thrusting at a slightly, different angle, searching for that one spot that he knew would drive Carlos over the edge. When the caramel boy let out a surprised cry of intense pleasure, he knew he had succeeded. With every thrust thereafter, James hit Carlos' sweet spot dead-on and it didn't take long for Carlos to feel that familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach.

"Ngh, cum for me, Carlos! Cum for me!" James groaned as he pounded his cock roughly into Carlos' willing body.

With a few more well-placed thrusts, Carlos did just that and he cried out his lover's name as he did. He arched his back until he thought it might snap in half and he released his white-hot cum all over his abdomen and James' stroking hand. Seeing Carlos coming undone beneath him was enough to instantly send James over the edge. He buried his face in Carlos' shoulder to muffle the screams he let out as his hips shuddered and he came deep inside the smaller boy's body.

When their euphoria finally reached its peak, it left them weak and breathless. Their bodies lay in a limp, quivering heap on the wet sand, the water washing gently over them to wash away their sweat and cum. Once he regained an ounce of strength, Carlos reached up and gently rubbed his hand along James' smooth back and placed a light kiss to the side of his head.

"That was so good, Jamie." he breathed.

Gulping on his breath, James leaned up on his elbows and smiled weakly down at his lover. He placed a soft but passion-filled kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much." he whispered into the boy's ear when he pulled away.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before disentangling their bodies and sitting up. James had to hunch his shoulders slightly when he sat up to avoid bumping his head on the bottom of the dock. Carlos reached over to the soaking-wet pile of clothes next to him and sorted them out, handing James' to him.

"Hey, James, how are we gonna explain these wet clothes when we get home?" Carlos asked as he struggled to wriggle back into his wet graphic t-shirt.

"We'll just tell everyone that we went for an unexpected swim on the way home." James said, his usual sexy smile adorning his face.

Carlos giggled and they finished getting re-dressed before they walked hand-in-hand back to the car. The definitely was the best date ever...

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
